


Never Sunset

by 221b_hound



Series: Guitar Man [18]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, John used to be in a band, Song - Freeform, epic best friends, lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are the full lyrics to the song John sings for Sherlock in the epilogue of Collared. Initially, he thought it too sentimental to share with Sherlock. Then he decided that maybe Sherlock needed a bit more overt sentiment, though if Sherlock gets snide he may find John writing an 'I live with an unmitigated arse' song instead. (Oh. There's a thought. I should write that one too.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Sunset

There is no sunset we can walk into  
Because the sun keeps on burning out of sight  
Every night, it’s the morning somewhere  
Every morning is someone else’s night  
The story won’t ever end  
  
Even when our hearts stop beat-beat-beat-beating  
the rhythm carries on  
the story in the song

Half of our nine lives have surely gone up in flames  
And I wouldn’t change a thing, and there’s no-one I blame

I don't want to live forever  
Just another life or two  
As long as every life I’m leading  
Is the adventure of me and you

Half of what they say about us isn’t true, nor half the lies they weave  
And half of what is true about us, nobody would believe

And if I could choose to live forever  
It would have to be with you  
You make the world electrifying  
And everything is new

There is no sunset we can walk into  
Because the sun keeps on burning out of sight  
Every night, it’s the morning somewhere  
Every morning is someone else’s night  
The story won’t ever end

Even when our hearts stop beat-beat-beat-beating  
the rhythm carries on  
the story in the song

While half my world was sleeping, the other half was burning bright  
And when two halves became a whole, I woke reckless with delight  
And the world still loves a story of what is strong and what is right

There is no sunset we can walk into  
The sun keeps on burning out of sight

Even when our hearts stop beat-beat-beat-beating  
the rhythm carries on  
the story in the song

The sun it never sets, it never sets  
And this story never ends

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am not happy with the melody I finally came up with for this - the lyric is too complex and needs to be simplified. [But for what it's worth, here I am on Tumblr. ](http://221b-hound.tumblr.com/post/94016062000/never-sunset-a-guitar-man-song-okay-this-is)


End file.
